Aoi Sora
by Yui Takegawa
Summary: Naruto, Seorang Pemuda Yang Memiliki Pengalaman Buruk Dengan Pertandingan Senso Sanda Bagaimana Bila Naruto Dipaksa Kembali Untuk Mengikuti Lomba Itu. Apakah Naruto Bisa Melupakan Masa Lalu Nya Dan Mengikuti Lomba Tersebut Ataukah Malah Sebaliknya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Aoi Sora**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto, Seorang Pemuda Yang Memiliki Pengalaman Buruk Dengan Pertandingan Senso Sanda  
Bagaimana Bila Naruto Dipaksa Kembali Untuk Mengikuti Lomba Itu. Apakah Naruto Bisa Melupakan Masa Lalu Nya Dan Mengikuti Lomba Tersebut  
Ataukah Malah Sebaliknya ?**

 **Rated: T+ (Mungkin)**

 **WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, ALUR BERANTAKAN, Dll**

 **Bila Kalian Tak SUKA Fic Ini Maka Harap Tekan Tombol BACK!**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Kota Konoha, 07.00 A.M**

Pagi yang begitu cerah, Banyak orang mulai berlalu-lalang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Di sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya apartement, Seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu yang masih enak bermalas-Malasan tidur di kasur nya. Bahkan bunyi jam weker nya pun sampai tak bisa membangukannya dari tidurnya itu.

 **DUBRAK!**

Pintu ruangan Naruto tiba-tiba di dobrak dengan keras nya sampai membuat pintu itu terbuka dengan keras, Terlihat Seorang wanita yang rambut panjang hingga lutut dengan warna merah seperti darah yang tengah Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lapar yang mampu membuat siapa pun menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat. Dengan pelan perempuan itu berjalan dan mendekati ranjang tidur Naruto, Ia pun menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ada di Tubuhnya. Setelah itu Ia ikut tidur bersama Naruto dengan posisi memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Sementara Naruto mulai bangun, dikarenakan Ia merasakan benda kenyal aneh yang menyentuh punggung nya. Ketika Ia Membuka mata nya, yang Naruto lihat pertama kali adalah seorang perempuan yang tengah tidur Disamping nya.

" _Dasar Kyuu-chan... Seperti nya kebiasaan tidur nya belum hilang_ "Pikir Naruto

Dengan pelan Naruto berusaha keluar dari ranjangnya tersebut tanpa membangunkan Kyuubi, namun entah Dewi Kesialan seperti nya memberikan kesialan kepada Naruto. Ketika Naruto ingin hendak mencoba keluar dari kasur nya, Kyuubi malah mengeratkan pelukan sehingga Naruto tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan Naruto menjadi salah tingkah ketika benda kenyal itu semakin menempel di punggung Naruto. Namun tak lama setelah itu Kyuubi Melonggarkan pelukannya yang di buat kesempetan oleh Naruto untuk keluar

"Fyuh~ Untung saja Kyuu-chan melonggarkan pelukannya tadi"Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju keluar kamar nya untuk melakukan ritual mandi pagi.

* * *

 ** _(Sementara Itu Di Konoha Gakuen)_**

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di seluruh Jepang, Mungkin kalian pikir dikarenakan kebanyakan siswa nya lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, bukan! karena itu sudah mainstream. Tetapi itu karena Konoha Gakuen selalu berada di peringkat satu dalam Pertandingan Senso Sanda, dan untuk Senso Sanda sendiri adalah sebuah lomba Aerial Battle atau sebuah pertempuran udara di mana kelompok antar sekolah yang harus menjatuhkan pesawat milik tim sekolah lain, masing-masing kelompok berjumlah sepuluh orang.

Memang sih lomba ini seperti Perlombaan **Sensha-do** tapi beda nya cabang nya berada di udara.

Peserta yang mengikuti lomba itu adalah Siswi perempuan, sangat mitos melihat seorang ** _siswa lelaki_** yang mengikuti lomba itu. Dulu pernah ada seorang lelaki yang mengikuti Senso Sanda yang Berasal dari sekolah di Hiroshima, itu pun 19 tahun yang lalu. Sebagai info tambahan, perbandingan siswa perempuan dan laki-laki di Konoha Gakuen adalah rasio 8 : 3.

Untuk pesawat yang dipakai dalam Senso Sanda sendiri adalah pesawat-pesawat era Perang Dunia II, dari **A6M Zero** Sampai **P-51 Mustang**. Kebanyakan Siswi Kuoh Academy sering menggunakan pesawat **Kawanishi** **N1K2-J Shiden** **Kai** , ada juga sih yang menggunakan **A6M Zero-sen** Itu pun hanya Model 52 dan 64.

Oke, kita kembali ke topik utama. Terlihat di ruang OSIS yang kini tengah dipakai rapat oleh para anggota OSIS, para anggota OSIS yang kini tengah berdebat. Entah apa yang mereka berdebatkan sehingga membuat Ruangan itu bak orang tawuran. Tiba-tiba seorang siswi menggerbak meja rapat itu dengan keras yang membuat semua anggota OSIS di ruangan itu terdiam, Siswi berperawakan rambut hitam se-leher dengan kacamata Yang terpasang di wajah datarnya.

"Jika semua seperti ini kapan masalah itu akan selesai"Kata Siswi Megane itu

"Lalu apa usul mu Sona-san... sejak beberapa bulan lalu kita selalu mengalami kekalahan demi kekalahan di Senso Sanda"Kata Sakura

"Apalagi kebanyakan regu-regu berpengalaman sekolah kita berasal dari anak kelas tiga dan mereka sekarang sudah lulus dari sekolah ini"Lanjutnya

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau kita merekrut beberapa anggota baru"Kata Sona

"Terus?"Kata Sakura

"Setelah di rekrut kita akan melatih mereka hingga menjadi seorang pilot yang berpengalaman, waktu Senso Sanda selanjutnya masih lama jadi waktu kita masih banyak"Kata Sona

"Aku juga punya usul lain"Kata salah seorang anggota OSIS

"Apa usul mu Shion?"Tanya Sona dengan datar

Shion adalah anak pendiri Konoha Gakuen, Ia termasuk siswi terpandai di Konoha Gakuen walaupun masih kalah dengan Sona. Di Senso Sanda pesawat yang Ia naiki adalah **Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien** , Miyuki juga mempunyai Julukan di Senso Sanda. Julukannya adalah **Washi** atau kalau diartikan bermakna **Mata Elang** , julukan itu diberikan karena jika Miyuki sudah menemukan target nya. Maka Ia akan terus mengejar nya hingga target itu Jatuh.

"Aku menyarankan satu orang untuk direkrut"

"Siapa itu Shion?"Tanya Sona

"Orang itu adalah..."

.

.

 **Aoi Sora**

.

.

 **(Kembali Ke Naruto)**

"Hoam~ Ohayou Naruto-kun"

"Ohayou Kyuu-chan"Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV

Kyuubi hanya cemberut karena sikap Naruto tadi, tiba-tiba ide ganjen muncul di kepalanya. Dengan kecepatan melebihi Hiraishin, Kyuubi memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sementara itu yang di peluk malah mangap-Mangap kayak Ikan koi.

"K-Kyuu-chan bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu"

"Tidak!"Jawabnya dengan singkat

"A-ayolah Kyuu-chan... Jika kau terus memperlakukan ku seperti ini kapan kita bisa berangkat kesekolah"

"Baiklah tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa Sya-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena mendapat ciuman singkat dari Kyuubi, muka Naruto kini berwarna merah semerah rambut Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun hanya tersenyum dan setelah itu pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto dan Kyuubi berlari dengan cepat karena kini mereka berdua terlambat sekolah, salahkan acara pagi mereka yang lama hingga membuat mereka terlambat kesekolah. Beberapa meter di depan sudah terlihat Gerbang sekolah yang kini sudah di kunci oleh satpam penjaga sekolah.

" _S-Shimatta!_ "Batin mereka

Namun di kepala Naruto muncul sekilas ide, Naruto dan Kyuubi berlari menuju tembok sebelah kanan Konoha Gakuen yang dekat dengan kelas mereka. Disana Naruto menemukan sebuah celah pada tembok yang muat Bila Ia dan Kyuubi masuki. Naruto pun menyuruh Kyuubi untuk masuk duluan, setelah itu Naruto pun menyusul Kyuubi. Setelah melewati celah tersebut, dengan cepat Naruto dan Kyuubi berlari menuju kelas mereka

.

 **At Kelas IX-B**

"Jadi anak-anak Pertempuran Midway adalah penentu dar-"

SREK!

"Gomen Telat Sensei kami tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan"

Karena penjelasan aneh Naruto semua orang di kelas itu mengalami sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Baiklah kalian segera duduk kebangku kalian"

"Ha'i Sensei"

Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk mereka, Ketika Naruto melewati tempat duduk Shion. Entah mengapa Shion selalu mengawasi nya, namun Naruto tidak menggubris sikap Shion.

Sudah puluhan Menit Guru itu menjelaskan sejarah Perang Pasifik, Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Guru itu dengan seksama. Naruto begitu menyukai pelajaran sejarah bahkan nilai ulangan sejarahnya jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Duo Ranking Sekolah mereka.

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG**

"Baiklah anak-anak ingat kerjakan PR yang sudah saya berikan"Guru itu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju keluar kelas

Setelah guru itu keluar, banyak murid yang mulai berhamburan keluar untuk menuju kekantin, sementara itu Naruto tidur dimeja dengan berbantal tas. Ia kini begitu bosan karena tak ada hal yang membuatnya bersemangat, tanpa disadarinya Shion kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ano.. Naruto-san?"

Zzz..Zzz...Zzz

"Naruto-san?"

Zzz... Zzz

 **Twich!**

"NARUTO-SAN!"

"GYAAA!"

 **BRUKH!**

Naruto begitu terkejut hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi yang Ia duduki, Shion hanya menatap sebal Naruto karena Ia diperlakukan dengan begitu cuek oleh pemuda kuning itu.

Naruto bangun dengan pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu, sesudah itu Ia menatap Shion dengan begitu kesal.

"Apaan sih kau ini,"

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau tak mau bangun"

"Baka-Onna, setidaknya bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih halus"

"Tidak"Jawab Shion dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas (?)

"Kampret!"

Naruto pun membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki nya berniat menuju ke Atap Sekolah, baru saja berada didepan pintu kelas Ia tiba-tiba dipanggil Shion.

"Hei Naruto-san!"

"Apaan lagi sih Baka-onna"

Shion hanya bersabar ketika Naruto menyebutnya "Baka-onna" jika tidak, _mungkin_ Naruto akan babak belur dihajar olehnya.

"Nanti sore setelah pulang sekolah bolehkah kau datang keruang OSIS"

"Memangnya kenapa sih Baka Onna?"

"Pokoknya nanti sore kamu harus datang, mengerti?"

"Oke, tapi aku tak janji"

"Baiklah kalau begtu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP~ Sore**

"Dimana si Baka-onna itu?"

Naruto kini menunggu Shion di dekat ruangan OSIS. Ia sudah beberapa menit menunggu namun orang ia nanti belum datang, sembari mengusir kebosanannya Naruto mengambil seruling bambu yang berada di tas nya. Dengan lihai nya Naruto memainkan seruling dengan nada yang begitu indah.

 _~Senbonzakura Yoru Ni Magire~_

 _~Kimi No Koe Mo Todokanai yo~_

 _~Kokowa Utage Haganeori~  
_

"Ano Naruto-san?"

Naruto menghentikan permainan serulingnya itu. Rupanya yang memanggilnya adalah Shion, ia memasukan seruling bambu nya itu kedalam tasnya.

"Jadi kau sudah datang... Aku sudah menunggu disini selama beberapa menit disini Baka-Onna"

"Ah gomen soal itu Naruto-san, tadi aku harus mengurusi beberapa dokumen OSIS"

"Yare-yare"

"..."

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku?"Tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Menanyakan apa ne, Baka-onna?"

"Kau tau kan pertandingan Senso Sanda?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui nya... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apakah k-kau b-bersedia m-m-mengikut l-lomba itu?"Ucap Shion gagap.

.

.

.

"Tidak"

"EEEEH!"

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

 **Info Char**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
**

 **Umur : 17 Tahun**

 **Pesawat : A6M Zero Model 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nama: Kyuubi**

 **Umur : 17 Tahun**

 **Pesawat : Kyushu J7W Shinden**

 **Silahkan berikan Fav, Follow, dan juga Review nya :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal Dari Semua

**Aoi Sora**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto, Seorang Pemuda Yang Memiliki Pengalaman Buruk Dengan Pertandingan Senso Sanda  
Bagaimana Bila Naruto Dipaksa Kembali Untuk Mengikuti Lomba Itu. Apakah Naruto Bisa Melupakan Masa Lalu Nya Dan Mengikuti Lomba Tersebut  
Ataukah Malah Sebaliknya ? (Ganti Summary)**

 **Rated: T+ (Mungkin)**

 **WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, ALUR BERANTAKAN, CROSSDRESS :v, Dll**

 **Bila Kalian Tak SUKA Fic Ini Maka Harap Tekan Tombol BACK!**

 **Chapter 2 : Awal Dari Semua**

* * *

"T-tapi kenapa?"Ucap Shion bingung.

"Aku ini laki-laki bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku mengikuti lomba itu"

" _Sudah kuduga jika Ia akan menolak permintaanku... Terpaksa aku menggunakan rencana itu fufufu_ "

"Apakah kau tau seorang peserta Senso Sanda yang bernama **Miyako Sanada** "

"I-iya tentu memangnya kenapa?"Terlihat tingkah Naruto berubah ketika Shion mengucap nama tadi.

Shion tersenyum misterius kala melihat respon Naruto.

"Itu sebenarnya dirimu kan? Naruto-san?"'

" _K-kuso! bagaimana mungkin si Baka-Onna tau tentang hal itu?_ "Batin Naruto.

"B-bagimana mungkin i-itu diriku! L-lihat saja aku ini laki-laki sementara orang di foto itu adalah Perempuan"Naruto mencoba menyakinkan Shion bahwa orang yang berada di foto itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi Naruto-san"Skakmat... Kini Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"..."

"Kini identitas mu telah berada ditangan ku, aku akan menghapus seluruh informasi ini jika kau menuruti permintaanku itu"

"Jika... Tidak?"Tanya Naruto

"Jika tidak aku akan menyebarluaskan info ini kepada seluruh sekolah... Tidak, mungkin keseluruh Konoha"Ucap Shion sembari memberikan senyum licik nya itu.

" _Brengsek! dasar Baka-Onna, bisa bahaya kalau dia menyebarluaskan info memalukan itu. Padahal selama ini aku sudah mengubur ingatan itu selama 2 tahun ini_ "

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusan mu Naruto-san?"

Selama beberapa saat Naruto terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan ia pilih, setelah satu menit ia pun menjawab permintaan Miyuki.

"-menghela nafas- Beri aku waktu untuk memilih"

Shion terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, akan kutunggu jawabanmu itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Baka-Onna"Setelah itu Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shion sendirian disitu.

Tanpa disadari Shion dan Naruto. Seorang gadis misterius terlihat mengintip pembicaraan mereka barusan, sang gadis misterius itu tersenyum.

"Meskipun sudah 2 tahun kita berpisah, namun sifat mu tidak pernah berubah ne..."

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Apartemen Naruto)**

Sesampainya di apartemennya. Naruto segera mengganti baju nya di kamarnya, kemudian Ia berjalan kedapur untuk memasak cup ramen. Sembari menunggu cup ramen itu matang, Naruto memikirkan perkataan Shion yang memaksa nya mengikuti lomba itu lagi. Padahal ia keluar dari pertandingan itu karena suatu _sebab_ yang tak akan ia ceritakan.

Setelah cup ramen itu matang Naruto berjalan menuju keruang tengah apartemen nya. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa dan memakan cup ramennya, tanpa disadari nya pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Terlihat Kyuubi yang mengenakan seragam pilot khas Konoha Gakuen.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! kau sudah pulang Kyuubi"

Kyuubi menutupi pintu itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Iya, tadi aku disuruh Taichou untuk melatih beberapa anggota baru"

Kyuubi merebahkan dirinya disebuah sofa sempuk. Naruto melihat Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu kelelahan lalu berdiri dan berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 **Puk**

"Nih Jus Jeruk"Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh sebuah gelas yang berisi jus jeruk itu diatas meja.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, kau selalu perhatian seperti biasa" Setelah itu Kyuubi langsung menengak habis jus jeruk itu.

"Hm"Sementara itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

 **NGGGUEEENGG**

" ** _Satsuki, berhatilah-hatilah! mereka menggunakan pesawat F6F Hellcat_** "

" ** _Yoka'i!_** "

Dilangit sore senja Kota Konoha nampak dua buah Pesawat N1K2-J Shiden Kai tengah melakukan duel sengit dengan 3 Pesawat F6F Hellcat. Kedua Shiden kai itu memiliki warna camouflage khas **343rd Kokutai**. (A/N : Bila ente pada bingung, lihat aja camouflage pesawat Kanno Naoshi di Drifter)

" _ **Rasakan ini Konoyarou!**_ "

 **Sfx: Machine Gun Fire**

 **TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

Beberapa tembakan machine gun Shiden kai itu berhasil mengoyak armor tebal pesawat itu. Namun bukan cuma itu, mesin Hellcat itu mengalami kerusakan sedang karena tembakan Shiden Kai, terbukti dari asap hitam tebal yang keluar dari mesin.

Pilot Hellcat itu membuka jendela kokpit, lalu pilot itu kemudian melakukan _bailing out_.

" _ **Satu Hellcat jatuh**_ "

" _ **Fuu Diatasmu!**_ "

Fuu yang mendengar perkataan Satsuki lalu mencoba melihat keatas.

"Sialan!"

 **NGGUUEENGG**

Dua Hellcat nampak menukik dengan cepat menuju kearah. Kedua Hellcat itu menembakan Machine Gun **M2 Browning** nya dengan brutal ke Shiden Kai Fuu, tembakan itu tepat mengenai tanki bahan bakar pesawat, Fuu memeriksa tanki bahan bakar dibagian sayap pesawatnya itu.

" _ **Fuu kau tak apa?**_ "Tanya Satsuki melalui mic radio nya.

" _ **Yeah, aku tak apa cuma tembakannya tadi tepat mengenai tanki bahan bakarku**_ "

" _ **Lebih baik kita mundur, setidaknya tadi satu Hellcat barhasil kita kalahkan**_ "

Satsuki dan Fuu lalu putar balik dan menerbangkan menuju ke Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

( **Lapangan Udara Konoha Gakuen** )

"Mereka belum kembali Sakura?"

"Belum Shion-san"Jawab Sakura.

Shion melihat arloji nya sejenak.

" _Apa mungkin mereka telah ditembak jatuh_ "Pikir Shion.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya pecah karena teriakan dari salah satu petugas AA (Anti-Aircraft) sekolah mereka.

"Lihat itu! Mereka kembali!"

Dari kejauhan nampak dua buah Shinden kai yang akan mendarat di landasan udara itu.

"Sakura cepat panggil regu medis!"Perintah Shion.

"Ha'i!"Lalu Sakura melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Shion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fuu dan Satsuki berhasil mendaratkan Shiden kai mereka dengan mulus di landasan udara itu, setelah mematikan mesin pesawat mereka, lalu Fuu dan Satsuki keluar dari dalam N1K2-J Shiden kai mereka.

"Cih, jika saja aku lebih berhati-hati tadi pasti tidak akan seperti ini"Fuu nampak masih marah dengan kejadian yang tadi nyaris membuat tertembak jatuh.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur Fuu, daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik kau harus mencari alasan agar tak terkena hukuman Shion-taichou"

 **Glek**

Fuu melupakan satu fakta bahwa Shion termasuk tipe orang yang suka menghukum seseorang. Shion selalu menghukum pilot yang pesawatnya mengalami kerusakan.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa tanki bahan bakar mu bocor, ne Fuu-san?"Fuu begitu merinding mendengar suara orang yang amat ia kenal.

Dengan patah-patah Fuu mencoba menengok kebelakang. Di belakangnya yang ia lihat Shion yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"A-ano t-taichou a-aku bisa jelaskan"

"Aku tak menerima alasan Fuu, besok akan kuberikan hukuman untukmu."Fuu yang mendengar perkataan Shion hanya bisa memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Tenang saja. Besok hukumannya tak berat kok, kau cuma harus membersihkan 10 pesawat Shiden kai"

"Se-sepuluh! Taichou bukannya itu terlalu banyak"Kata Fuu protes.

"Protes lagi atau kutambah menjadi seratus"Fuu yang terdiam karena tak ingin hukuman ditambah lagi oleh Taichou nya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

( **Besoknya...** )

"Hei lihat itu"

"Siapa cewek itu?"

"Cantiknya~"

Seorang perempuan berjalan dengan tenang menuju keruang Kepala Sekolah. Rambut hitamnya berkibar karena angin membuat beberapa mruid yang melihatnya hanya terpukau, mata merah ruby yang mampu memikat pria-pria yang melihat mata nya itu.

Tersadar diri nya telah sampai didepan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. tanpa ragu ia ketok pintu yang berada didepannya itu.

 **Tok! tok!**

 **Cklek!**

Seseorang terlihat membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihat seorang berumur 25 tahunan yang kini menatap cewek itu.

"A-ano anda siapa?"Tanya nya.

"Saya Yamada Mitsuko, saya ingin bertemu Kepala Sekolah"Ucap Mitsuko dengan datar.

"Oh jadi anda siswi baru itu ya. Silahkan masuk, Kepala Sekolah sudah menunggu didalam"Wanita itu lalu mempersilahkan Mitsuko untuk masuk.

Sebenarnya, Yamada Mitsuko adalah Naruto yang sedang menyamar, atau lebih tepatnya _Cross-dressing_.

" _Cih! gara-gara Baka-onna itu aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini, awas saja jika ia melanggar janjinya, kupastikan ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya terkena bom 250 kg_ "Batin Naruto.

"Jadi kau siswi baru yang Shion bicarakan itu, Namaku Senju Tsunade, aku Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen"Ucap Tsunade memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Yamada Matsuko, a-ano Tsunade-san? Saya nanti akan berada dikelas mana?"

"Kau nanti akan menempati kelas IX-B, tunggulah sebentar disini. Nanti guru kelasmu akan datang sebentar lagi"

Beberapa menit kemudian guru yang Naruto nanti akhir nya tiba.

 **BRAAKK**

"Gomenasai Tsunade-san, saya tadi tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan"Ucap orang itu.

Shizune dan Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar alasan aneh itu.

"Kakashi kau ulangi kebiasaanmu itu atau akan kupotong gajimu bulan ini"Ancam Tsunade yang membuat pria bermasker itu berkeringat dingin.

"H-ha'i Tsunade-san'

Tsunade lalu berbicara singkat dengan Kakashi. setelah itu, Kakashi berjalan mendekati Matsuko/Naruto.

"Jadi kau murid baru itu? ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat"Ucap Kakashi

" _J-jangan bilang Kakashi-sensei mengetahui penyamaranku_ "

"Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja"

Naruto hanya bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kuantar kau menuju ke kelasmu"

* * *

 **Kelas IX-B**

Suasana riuh seperti biasa dikelas IX-B karena guru yang akan mengajar mereka hari ini biasanya datang terlambat (kalian tau kan siapa). Namun mereka tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi diam ketika ada seseorang yang membuka Pintu kelas.

 **SREEK**

"Berdiri!"

"Hormat!"

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei"Ucap seluruh siswa dikelas itu.

"Hm, Ohayou minna. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, Matsuko-san silahkan masuk"

Matsuko/Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas itu dengan santai, setelah ia berada didepan kelas itu Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk memperkenal diri.

"Hajimemashite, Namaku Yamada Matsuko, yoroshiku"Ucap Matsuko/Naruto yang ia akhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

 **Silahkan Fav, Follow. Dan jangan lupa, beri dukungan (Saran, Kritikan) kalian dikolom Review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yui Takegawa Log Out~**


End file.
